The Story Inside the Story
by Fox PearTree
Summary: Teego the Isz and how he came into this world.


_**why can Fridge see Isz?**_Once upon a time there was a man with the street name of 'FRIDGE'. Fridge more than likely got his name from the fact that he was big and cold. Very cold. Some would say that Firdge had no soul at all, that is why he was night Fridge went out to have what he thought was fun. First, a carjacking, he killed the owner to get the car he wanted, and use the car as his getaway vehicle in a gas station hold up.

But, the car, that looked so good on the out side, was a rolling junk pile on the inside, and soon the car simply die.

That why Fridge pull over to the side of the road only after a few miles from the gas station hold up.

How ever Fridge did not worry about small thing like his getaway car braking down. He simply laid a trap to get a new the hood up on his stolen car. Fridge knew that some one would stop and help him. Soon an angle of mercy did come to his aid. After all, people are mostly good.

And, soon an angle did show up to help a stranded motorist.

Her name was Julie Winters.

Oh the Fridge could not believe his good luck. This woman with over done red hair was easy on the eyes. With a smile that was sweet as all the good things in life could and should be.

Her car was an old muscle car. With a V-8 engine. With a clean sound coming for under the hood.

How strange that a sexy women like this would know how to get her hands dirty.

As the long haired woman, name Julie, with over red die job was looking over the car hit her a few time in the back of her head, to get her then raped her for the fun and for the power.

Julie scream and hit Fridge with her hands.

Fridge even thought as he finished his ride. "Why do women not use there finger nails to claw as some guys eyes?"

Not that Fridge care. He pull out of the crying woman and started to hit her over and over until she stop making nose. Fridge then stole her car, even try trying to run over her as he pulled away in his new muscle car with a sweet , let's get away form Fridge for a bit and talk about Julie Winters.

After about an hour, the police found the fist car Fridge had stolen, and Julie laying hurt and bleeding next to it. Most of the life beat out of her.

10-52 Ambulance needed

You would think that after all that Julie Winters bad luck was done. I sorry to say it was just starting.

When Julie cane too, she was in a hospital. With two broken legs (Fridge did run over her), one broken arm, a broken collar bone, broken ribs, her lovely sexy face gone and lot of deep bruises all over. Julie had IVs run in and out of her arms. Soon the doctors came along, with the police. The doctors told her what was wrong and how they were try to make her well once more. Also that had impregnated her by her police need to know if Julie could pick out her attacker form a picture line up. "Oh, and by the way your mother and farther die in a car crash on the way to the hospital to see you." added a police officer.

At this point I think you can see why Julie did not want to have the child of her attacker. That why she got rid of the 'thing' growing unwanted inside of her. Now, let's get back to the Fridge.

A few days after his fun night out. That being murder, car jacking, holdups, raping and beating people. Fridge was relaying. He still had money form the gas station holdup, and the chop shop gave him a good deal on Julie's car. And, Fridge was still basking in the after glow of the rape. He could close his eyes at night and she that sexy little girl trying her best to keep her top one as Fridge dove deep in and out of her being. Even the recitation of her screams made Fridge smile a little. "Yap. That was one nice piece of tail." Fridge said to him self.

Just then Fridge saw something out of the corner of his eye. Something dark.

All that day, Fridge keep see something just inside the dark shadows. Always near by.

Fridge knew it was there. He just could not see it in full view.

Not that it matter.

He had to meet with his partner, Renny.

Renny was a cab driver. Who need money. Renny always need money.

No one is sure what Renny spent his money on. No wife or girlfriend. No rug rats to his name. Renny never took drugs, or drank that much. He ate next to nothing. His mom and dad were gone. If Renny went to the race track, no one knew about it. And not one bookie had ever seen Renny, before.

For some reason, Renny, could not hold on to his money.

That was idle for Fridge.

Fridge had a plan. And, it worked well.

Renny, like most cab drives, could read a fair. They knew who would be a big tipper and who was going to stiff them. But, Renny, would know who was the weakest and who was the strongest person in his cab.

The deal was simple. A weak person would get in the back of Renny's cab. Renny would then take them to an ally that Fridge was hiding in. Once the fair was drop off, Renny would drive away as fast as he could. Fridge would attack, beating and robbing the person. Sometimes if it was a women. He get his rocks off. Fridge consider that a perk of his job.

Fridge and Renny had done this a number of times. But, to make sure the police did not find out, they had to take brakes. Fridge need this time off to find a new ambush ally.

Fridge found a new place and had contacted Renny with the address.

Fridge found his spot and waited for Renny to deliver a victim.

At about nine o'clock Renny drop off a lady in a black dress. Look like she was going to the big museum party that being held about five blocks away.

As usual Renny told the fair this is as far as he was going and to pay up.

The women objected, but pay and got out of the cab.

She started to walk to the museum. As she did, Fridge slip up behind and grabbed dragging her back into the ally.

As Fridge was thinking of what he could do to the woman, she pulled out an air horn. She then put the horn next to Fridge's ear and push the button.

The effect was quick. Fridge let go of the woman to nurse his ear.

Next thing he knew, she had her high heal shoes of and she was running away.

But, as she was getting away, the dark thing that Fridge had been see out of the corner of his eye jump out for it's dark hole it was staying in and jumped on the women.

Even Fridge was taken back when the monster shook the women like a rag doll and killer her.

Just like a dog, the little dark monster brings the lifeless corps. to Fridge and lay her at his feet.

Unsure, Fridge slowly pet the monster. He then took the woman's cash and cards.

Then before his eyes, the monster ate the corps.

Still in a state of shock, Fridge thought he should try to cover the monster. He found a coat and place it over the little monster.

Before his eyes, the monster turn into a person.

"What are you?" Asked Fridge

"Meep!" was the sound the monster made.

As the weeks came and went. Fridge grow to like the little monster. After all, robbing people and feeding them to the monster was an easy way to take care of a lot of problems.

The monster that called it self an "ISZ"

Fridge had given the isz the name Teego. When the isz was first started speaking, it would say: "Te go! Te go!" Just before the two of them would go out to ambush a new victim.

So, how could Fridge see isz? Well, we have to go back to Julie Winters. Seem Julie is a sort of psyche engine. He dreams are stronger that most.

When Julie did away with the unwanted child inside her. She not only rejected it the physical, but mentally and spiritual as well. Casting it out into the world.

Julie's mind rip open a hole between the real world and the world of sprit dreams.

In doing so, the first little dark isz was push out into the world.

Were was the little monster to go, but to his own farther?

This is how I see the story of why Fridge could see isz. This is the story I see in my own mind. What it says about me? I can not say. But, I give it to you the reader to take or reject as you see fit.

Foot notes:

MAXX 1 MAXX kills TeegoMAXX 6 Henry and Pete find Teego in MAXX's box.

MAXX 7 Mr. Gone kidnapped the cornier how has just found out the Teego is an IszMAXX 15 Fridge is entertains him self by telling jail mates about an Isz that is in there jail 16 Fridge is eaten by an Isz.


End file.
